


Volcanic Titan - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Volcanic Titan - Wattpad

Volcanic Titan

Tony Wyzek was a normal kid, or at least he thought he was. He led the Jets gang, one of the most notorious gangs of boys on New York’s West Side. He and the other boys loved to mess around with one of the other rival gangs, made up of Puerto Rican boys that lived in some of the poorer homes on the West Side, the Sharks. Then one day, Tony decided he was tired of messing around with the Sharks, and decided he wanted to get a job so that he could make an honest living So he got a job working for the man who ran the local candy store, Doc. Tony really enjoyed his job and was peace for once in his life. But then something happened that disrupted Tony’s quiet, carefree life. He was about a block from home when suddenly some crazy driver pulled right out in front of him, startling him so much that he fell down. Tony got really angry and before he knew what had happened, his right hand heated up and a hot beam shot from it and melted the guy’s tires. He hadn’t planned to tell his parents about it because he was kind of freaked out and thought they would be too. Then one day the Sharks were taunting Tony and he accidentally caused a minor earthquake!

This manifestation registered miles away in Westchester County at the mansion of Charles Xavier, on a computer known as Cerebro. This was no ordinary mansion, no ordinary man, and no ordinary computer. Charles Xavier was a mutant with the power of telepathy and his mansion functioned as a school and training facility for young mutants with powers they didn’t understand and couldn’t control. Cerebro detected young mutants around the world by the unique brainwaves they gave off that were different from ordinary humans. So naturally Tony’s little earthquake registered on Cerebro. Charles decided to offer the boy a place at his school so he could learn to control his powers. Charles immediately went to speak to Tony’s parents about him, and although Tony wasn’t happy that he had to go away from his home, but he knew it was necessary. It was obvious to them that Tony would never learn to control his powers as long as he was at home, so they agreed to send Tony to Charles’s school, the Xavier Institute, a place for young mutants such as Tony to live without fear of hostility, and aggression and any form of persecution where they could learn to control their unusual powers.

So Tony went there, and at once began to fit in with the other students, all of them with amazing powers just like his. For once, Tony didn’t feel alone because he was with other people who understood him, who had secrets of their own, and were willing to keep his. However, Tony always had to be afraid of his friends in the Jets gang finding out that he was a mutant. Tony was afraid that his friends wouldn’t accept them if they learned of his powers. so he didn’t tell them, but one day they found out anyway. It happened one day when the boys were visiting the Institute. The Brotherhood of Mutants, led by Magneto, decided to stage an unexpected and unauthorized attack on the school. Fortunately the Jets were the only civilians visiting the Institute that day and they were quickly moved safely away from the fight. However, the Jets could still see what was going on and learned that Tony was a mutant. They weren’t happy with the fact that Tony had hidden his powers, but that was only because it made them feel as if he thought they were untrustworthy, which was somewhat insulting. Tony was quick to reassure them that this wasn’t the case, that he had only kept it a secret because he had wanted to wait till his powers were more under control. This explanation satisfied his friends and they resolved to remain friends.

 


End file.
